The invention relates to a corona ignition device for igniting fuel in a combustion chamber of an engine by means of a corona discharge.
A corona ignition device for igniting fuel in a combustion chamber of an engine by means of a corona discharge is known from DE 10 2010 045 175 A1. With this corona ignition device, the center electrode carries an ignition head, which has a plurality of ignition tips and is produced by being cut out from sheet metal.
It is known from WO 2011/130365 A1 to cover the ignition tips of such an ignition head with a wear-resistant layer and to thus increase the service life of the ignition head. The wear-resistant layer is applied in the region of the ignition tips to the upper face and to the lower face of the ignition head by means of plating, powder coating or cathode ray sputtering. Platinum metals are used inter alia as material for the wear-resistant layer.
Ignition tips of corona ignition devices can also be formed as needles. DE 10 2010 045 173 A1 presents both ignition heads which, together with their ignition tips, are cut out from sheet metal, and ignition heads into which ignition tips formed by needles are plugged.
Both in the case of ignition tips cut out from sheet metal and in the case of ignition tips in the form of needles, wear is a problem.